Her Shirt
by Strickens
Summary: A one-shot based off artwork by Akiko-Ai-Kureshi. Marceline wonders if Bonnibel really does wear her shirt as pyjamas.


Marceline tossed and turned as she floated above her bed. Her brow was crinkled in frustration, and her black mane of hair kept sweeping around her as she struggled to fall into slumber.

"_Dude, I wear it all the time... as pyjamas!"_

Princess Bubblegum's voice rang through her mind once again, as her thoughts drifted back to the events from a few days ago, the incident with the Door Lord.

Marceline let out an exasperated noise as she rolled onto her back and pulled a section of hair over her face. As she floated there for a minute, she tried to think of something... _anything_... to take her mind of that soft pink face staring at her, with those big beautiful eyes and those kissable lips...

"UGH! What am I _thinking?!_" Marceline yelled at herself, sitting up and blowing the hair off of her face. This was the last thing she needed. Damn that pink haired priss of a woman! How is it that even in the middle of a heated argument, the way she looks at her turns all of her anger into mush inside of her pulse-less chest?

Marceline floated over to the bathroom and landed on the tiled floor in front of her bathroom mirror, looking into the basin as she turned on the cold tap. She gathered a handful of water and splashed it over her pale face.

_Damn it, Bonnibel..._

She threw some more water on her face before turning off the squeaky tap. Her fingers gripped the basin, and she stared at the back of her moist hands, intently interested in the stray droplets of water that rolled down her grey skin, skidding past her knuckles and between her fingers.

"I bet you don't even wear the shirt, Bonni..." Marceline whispered to herself.

That's when it hit her. Heck, it was the middle of the night right now, she could just fly over there right now, sneak in through Bonnibel's open window and see for herself if she really _did_ wear it!

Marceline grinned, flying out to her bedroom and grabbing her favourite grey shirt and a pair of jeans from where they were laying on a chair. She pulled off her pyjama shirt and tossed it onto her bed, then pulled her grey shirt over her torso. It was loose fitting, and every so often it slipped down her shoulder and exposed her bra strap, but she didn't care.

Pulling on her jeans and then a pair of sneakers, she rushed downstairs and out her front door, smiling at her dog Schwabl on her exit, who simply looked up at her from where he was sleeping before closing his eyes again.

The sky was slightly overcast, but every so often the clouds would part and allowed an almost full moon to peek out from behind them, washing the land of Ooo in a soft blue light. Nights like these were Marceline's favourite. She loved the feeling of the cool breeze against her skin, and the way the moon almost beckoned to her, asking her to come and become one with the night like the predator that lurked deep within her being.

She hummed quietly to herself as she reached the castle and Princess Bubblegum's balcony, smiling slightly as she floated closer to the double doors that led into the pink haired girl's bedroom.

The doors were open a crack, and the night breeze was making the thick and heavy curtains behind them billow inwards, as if pointing the way for Marceline.

Gently pushing on the door, Marcy inched her way inside, slipping past the curtains like a panther stalking its prey under the cover of thick forestation in the middle of the night. She floated carefully until she saw Bonnibel's bed come into view. She allowed herself to inch closer and closer, until she was almost directly over the smaller girl.

Marceline bit her lip. Bubblegum was laying on her back, her arms splayed to either side of her, and her legs turned slightly to her left. She didn't need light to be able to see that Bubblegum was most definitely wearing the shirt, however the bedsheets barely came halfway up the Princess's thighs, and most definitely weren't leaving much to the imagination.

"Huh, I guess you were telling the truth huh Bon?" Marceline asked quietly as she stretched out in the air alongside Bonnibel, resting her head on her arm as she watched the Princess sleep.

After several moments of just staring at the girl, lost in her own thoughts and Bonnibel's pure beauty, she was caught off guard when the Princess's eyes suddenly fluttered opened. Marceline froze in place, staring down at her.

"Uh... hmm? Who... M-Marcy?" Bonnibel muttered quietly as she blinked her eyes several times, trying to let her vision adjust to the darkness. She rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes and peered up again.

"Marceline? What the... what in Ooo are you _doing _here?" the Princess demanded, her demeanour suddenly becoming one of irritation. She pushed herself up in bed, reaching down to grab the bedsheets to cover herself better from the Vampire Queen's eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you really did wear it to bed..." Marceline shrugged, her cheeks blushing slightly as she adjusted herself mid air so that she would at least be out of slapping distance of Bonnibel. The Princess glared at her.

"Really Marceline? You couldn't just take my word for it?" she demanded. "You come in here at... Glob knows how late it is! Wondering if I really do wear your band shirt to bed?"

Marceline blushed more furiously now, suddenly feeling like a complete idiot who had screwed up yet again.

"Jeez, I'm sorry Bonni. I didn't mean to upset you, ugh. I'll go." Marceline replied, hanging her head dejectedly, and she was about to take off when she felt a hand grab her firmly by the wrist.

"I-I didn't say I wanted you to leave, you big idiot!" Bubblegum snapped back, and Marceline noticed how the girl's cheeks were now also becoming flushed. With a cheeky grin, she floated down gently above Bonnibel, holding herself up so their bodies were just a few inches apart.

"Is that so, _Bonnibel?_" Marceline's voice teased her gently, and she watched the Princess squirm slightly as she lowered herself even closer towards her. Bonnibel gulped and nodded quickly.

"I- um... Marceline, t-there's something I... I really need to talk to you about, I-" she started, but her lips were quickly silenced by the vampire's own cool ones gently pressing down on them, sending shivers down the pink haired girl's spine.

When the kiss broke, Marceline smiled down at her, her eyes glistening cheekily.

"Can it wait until the morning, Bon?" she asked, reaching up with her right hand and gently trailing a thumb down the Princess's cheek. She could feel the heat radiating from the girl's cheek, and laughed quietly at the blush now travelling down to her collarbone.

Bonnibel barely managed to nod her reply before the Vampire Queen had once again claimed her lips between her own.


End file.
